Letting the Caged Bird Free
by Eryessa
Summary: A very long Dean/OC one shot. Dean Ambrose meets Luke Harper's daughter, only Luke sold her to the Devil in disguise, Bray Wyatt. He has to help Jayden, and this is how he does it.


The first time Dean Ambrose saw Jayden Harper, she'd been behind the scenes of the arena where a Raw was being held. It was when he saw her with Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt that really set him off.

Dean had seen the way Wyatt touched the collar of her white dress, pulling it aside slightly. She stood so still, not even trying to look at either man. That was when they, Jayden and Dean, made eye contact. She seemed to have zoned out at that point but her gaze was solely on him. That was about the time his former stablemate Roman Reigns came around a corner.

"What do you see?" He asked, his voice low so that no one could hear them talking.

"Horrors from my childhood." Dean responded, his eyes never leaving that girl's face. "I don't think I've ever seen her around before."

"Luke Harper's daughter. I heard one of the divas talking about her."

"Really?" Dean glanced at him. "That ugly son of a bitch got lucky?"

Roman nodded. "Just so you know, I think he got her a job as his valet or manager or whatever. At least that's what I heard Naomi say. Can't say I don't blame her for looking like she trying to suppress the disgust on her face."

"If Wyatt's hand goes any lower I'm going to go over there and rip it off his damn body." Dean stood rigid as he watched the bearded man press his hand to the girl's upper chest, before cupping her round face.

God, she looked so young. Was she even sixteen? Couldn't be, she would be too young to be in a wrestling show. And yet she still didn't look at Bray Wyatt. It appeared that her attention was where Dean and Roman were standing.

"Aren't you and Luke Harper up against each other tonight?"

Yeah he was. Dean Ambrose versus Luke Harper on that Monday Night Raw. Maybe he would see this girl, Dean thought as he watched the three of them move on up the hall.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder briefly before she continued after her father.

* * *

As the night wore on, it was drawing closer to Dean's match. What he couldn't do was get the girl out of his head. He was hoping she would be there, which seemed to be the thing that he wanted the most out of life at that moment. Hell, he didn't even know her damn name. How stupid and crazy was that?

Finally, show time. He was called down to gorilla. That meant the area just before the curtain that separated the rest of the stage where he would be making his entrance. He was being called down second.

"You come anywhere near my daughter," the big ugly guy said coming up behind him. "I will end your career tonight, Ambrose."

He'd heard all the threats before. Even as Dean was turning around to look at Luke he couldn't help but look at the girl too. She stood behind Luke's right shoulder. She's just a small thing, he thought in his head. She looked small and scared, hardly looking at him in any way. And yet Dean smiled right at her when she looked at him and nodded his head.

"Hey there, Toots." He said. "Daddy spreading rumors about me?" What could he say? He was a natural flirt.

She stood shorter than him, barely reaching his chest. Her long black hair hung to her waist, which was a feat for anyone around the WWE. It just proved she wasn't a wrestling type.

"I mean it Ambrose." Luke got up in his face. "Leave Jayden alone."

Jayden? That was a cute name, he thought as a smile spread over his face. He knew he would find out her name one way or another. Jayden Harper? Now with a name to go with that face, it was going to be harder not to think about her during the match.

Before Luke Harper could say anything else the nearby stagehand motioned for him and Jayden to start down the ring. Dean, ever the antagonizer, reached over and tapped Jayden on the shoulder as she followed her dad towards the curtain. She took a second to look at him and with the goofiest of smiled, he wiggled his fingers at her. And just before she turned around, Dean could have sworn he saw the fainest of smiles at the corners of her mouth.

He waited for his turn, and while he did so, that nearby monitor gave him a better look at the girl he found himself drawn to. With that ass, and those legs, God he hoped she would just let him. It would be the only good thing since The Authority was running around yet again.

Finally his music came on, the audience went nuts and that just boosted his ego. Now he could be the Lunatic Fringe that he wanted to be. All the while showing off to the pretty girl that was standing ring side like a porcelain statue.

As cocky as he was, Dean still had the issue of trying to act like a bad ass for the crowd who were yelling and cheering him on. And yet, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When he had stepped up onto the ring post he turned, leaned down to support himself with the top rop and then blew a kiss at her. Jayden ducked her head slightly, letting a chunk of black hair fall off her shoulder and cascade down the front of her white dress.

The match was pretty much even, though Luke did have a reason to really hurt Dean. Like when throwing him into the ropes he'd purposefully would wave at Jayden, who'd then back away. Or like the time when him and Luke were outside the ring and Luke had tossed Dean into a nearby barricade, luckily it had been padded. When he got up everyone could hear Dean say loud an clear.

"Hey, Beautiful Creature." And then Luke promptly shoved his head into the ring post before rolling him into the ring to try for a cover.

In reality, getting beat up and flirting with Jayden was so much fun for Dean. This was him, this was his character and person. It was all a joke. Well except for the Jayden part. She was really cute and sweet looking and could easily blush at what he was saying to her.

And it went down for Luke after that. Dean caught him in the Dirty Deeds and went for the cover. By the count of three of the ref hitting the mat he'd won the match. And at which point he rolled out of the ring, holding up his arm. Sure he was sweaty, and he couldn't stand up straight or the fact his lungs felt like they were on fire, but just getting to see Jayden standing there with her hands clasped in front of her in such an innocent manner just allured to him. All pain aside he grinned at her.

But that wasn't what he ended up just doing. He walked straight up to her, cupped her chin in his hand, turned her head and kissed her cheek. That got the crowd roaring, which resulted in her small hands on his upper arms, trying to push him back. Then just to butter her up, he kissed her forehead quickly and walked away.

When he got to the top of the ring, Luke had regained his head, looking down at Jayden who was wringing her hands together. She shook her head, as if hearing him ask something. It wasn't her fault she didn't look like Daddy; she was a damn fine angel that's for sure. He grinned at Luke as the larger man turned towards him in a rage. Good, that was all good. Let's see how that would pan out later on, Dean told himself.

Dean walked back towards his locker room. He was happy as hell and beyond the moon at that point. He'd pissed off an ugly man and flirted with a fairy girl. Yep, he'd been jumping around his head with that girl. Jayden, such a lovely name. Too bad Harper was her last name. And her father was a hobo hitchhiker, she had the prettiest body around.

"Dude, you're screwed." Roman said as he was getting ready in the locker room for his match.

Since the Sell Out of The Shield, granted him and Roman were no longer in a faction together, they were still friends. Maybe in some ways they comrades in arms. He was the closest friend that Dean had at the moment.

"I know I am." Dean replied peeling off his tank top.

"So why are you keeping it up?"

Dean laughed. "Cause it's worth it. I think she's worth it."

"Good luck on the endeavor." Roman rolled his eyes as he was lacing up his boots. "Any last words before you die a horrible and miserable death?"

"Nope, I'm good. I've been to Hell and back. Nothing scares me anymore." Dean replied taking off his belt.

The Samoan groaned. "Well I'm going to let you in on the gossip tree around here. Word of mouth, Bray Wyatt has staked a claim on the girl. She graduated high school early, two years ago. She is seventeen, the youngest manager in WWE history. And, by midnight tonight, she'll have been eighteen and that's when Bray is making his move on her."

"Like hell he is." Dean snapped around and looked at his friend. "I'm not going to let that happen."

Roman simply shook his head. "Luke and Bray were heard talking about it. Luke's devotion to Bray Wyatt is still strong even after he set him and Erick Rowan free. He's giving up his daughter to Bray, because Bray just wants her."

"Then I'm going to do something about it." Dean declared.

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

"I'm a lunatic, I can think up a lot of possibilities for what I want to happen. Even if it means I have to steal her away."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"That is where I'm a little foggy."

Roman, again, rolled his eyes as he continued getting ready for his match.

* * *

Dean was in his hotel room later that night, thinking. Thninking of Jayden. Thinking of how she was doing and how she was handling everything. Time seemed to tick by, and hours seemed like seconds, which mean Dean couldn't go to sleep. All he was doing was imagining Jayden. The sweet innocent little thing that caught his attention. That's all he managed to do, think of nothing but her.

What should he do? He had to save her, that was for sure. But how? It wasn't like he could just send her some place on his own. Well maybe his home in Las Vegas but that wasn't the best place for her. Not alone at least.

At twelve fifteen in the morning, there was a knock at his door. Curious and still not tired, not from the match or anything like that. And not really caring who was at his door, Dean stood up in just his jeans and padded over to his door.

He'd expected to see Roman there, he'd expected to see someone he knew. Not the porcelain fairy standing at his door. And the look on her face nearly killed him on the spot.

"I feel gross." She said for the first time that they had met. "Can I take a shower?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He stood back and let her in.

She walked by him leaving the lightest of touches on his hand as she brushed by. She still wore that white dress but that was when he saw something that made his blood run cold. There was a trickle of blood running down the inside of her right leg.

Jayden didn't look at him, at least not for a moment. "Can I borrow some cloths?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

Dean sighed. "I'll see what I can do for you."

The reason for the sigh was trying to keep his anger in check. His hands were clinching and unclinching with every second he thought of what that man did to her.

"Here, I'll see if Paige can let you borrow some of her cloths." He turned back to the door but stopped when hearing her voice.

"Tomorrow," said Jayden looking down at the floor.

The Lunatic in him wanted to hurt the son of a bitch that did this to her. He wanted to do something, anything. But he wasn't the kind of guy that should be put in this position. Any other time if a sexy woman came to his room it was for the sex and sex alone. But it was strange to have some girl in here who looked like she had gone through a ringer twice over.

"Tomorrow." Dean confirmed as he went to his luggage.

He gave her a pair of boxers and one of his tank tops. Jayden took the cloths and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. With nothing better to do, and not wanting to leave the girl, Dean laid down on the single bed and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room.

Now what was he going to do? He had the girl he'd been pining over all day in his room but then he would be no better than Bray Wyatt if he tried to make a move on her. He may be a lunatic but then again he was still a man, but a good man meant that he couldn't do what everyone expected of him.

The shower had been running for a long time, too long for Dean to stand. Twenty minutes, maybe longer, that Jayden had been in that shower and with a quick look he could see the steam coming out from under the door like smoke from a fire.

"Jayden?" He knocked on the door lightly. "Jaybird, are you okay?"

There was what sounded like a sob. He checked the door and luckily it wasn't locked but Dean wondered if he should go in there and see if she was okay. Though a true gentleman wouldn't do that, but Dean wasn't a gentleman, not in the least. So he eased the door open and stuck his head in.

The curtain to the shower was closed, but the steam was still coming out of there like a boiling pot. Sighing, he pushed the naughty thoughts out of his head and tapped the shower curtain.

"Jayden, Beautiful, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel gross." He heard her mumble.

"Why?"

"Because Dad let him, he let Bray," and that resulted in a serious rack of sobs.

"God damn it all." Dean mumbled pushing the curtain open.

It wasn't like he could see anything anyway, she was balled up under the hot stream of the shower head, holding herself, sitting Indian style in the tub. Her pitch black hair was soaking wet and her porcelain skin was a rosie pink color because of the hot water.

"Come on, Jaybird." He said, reaching in and taking her upper arms in his hands. "Time to get out."

Eighteen, she was still considered a kid. She still had that cherub face of an innocent little girl. But that innocence was taken away from her. Even as he pulled her from the tub she didn't try to pull herself away from him. Jayden just let the man pick her up and then helped her out of the tub.

"Here." Dean reached for the hotel towel that was hanging up and then draped it around her shoulders. "Get dried off, Jaybird."

That's when she did the least likeliest thing anyone in her position would have done. She leaned forward and put her head against his bare chest. Her cheek was against his peck and that was how Dean took it as a thank you, at least until he heard her start crying again.

"Shhh, Babe, I got you." He whispered running his hand over her head.

He came up with all the sweet things he could think of just trying to comfort her. Dean was not a comforting guy, not in the least. He was the beat them up kind of guy, which was what he was going to do to Bray Wyatt when he saw him again.

"Come on, Babe." He said looking down at her, propping her chin up with his hand. "Let's get you dress."

She was defeated, he'd seen that look a million times over in his life. Usually it was him causing the defeat but this was a different case of it. Knowing that someone else had done that to her, his protectiveness just intensified to the tenth degree, or whatever that saying was.

Dean made sure not to touch her in any inappropriate places as he dried her off. He even helped her into his boxers and tank top before taking her out to the main part of the hotel room.

"Get some sleep. I'll take the couch." He said pulling back the covers for her.

"I'm scared." She said, which was a barely audible whisper to anyone else. But Dean had heard her.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Jayden." Dean stood up and looked down at her.

"I'm not scared of you, Dean." She looked back at him with the faintest hint of a tear starting at the corner of her eye. "You made me happy during the match with my dad. It was hard not to smile at the stuff you were doing in the match while talking to me. I liked it because it was stuff that Bray never said to me."

"Rule one, don't say his name in here tonight, Jaybird." Dean wiped away that tear. "You're going to ruin both our nights if you think about him. And right now, I think we both need the sleep." He said as he sat her down on the bed.

The only reason why Dean stopped was because Jayden grabbed his hand.

"Hold me." To him it was not a question, it was a request. "Show me how a man can promise not to hurt a girl."

God, she was going to be difficult to deal with. What she was requesting was hard for Dean to deal with, especially when it came to her wearing his cloths. Dean watched her move to the opposite side of the bed, turned her back to him and then pulled the blankets up over her shoulder.

Looking at the couch, Dean unbuckled his belt and stripped himself of his jeans, leaving on his briefs. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch, he was too tall for it. So Dean opted for the comfort of the bed, making sure not to touch Jayden. He opted to lay on his back letting the blankets rest at his hips. He wasn't cold in any way. But now. laying on that bed with a pretty girl next to him, Dean wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Dean." She said, turning over on her side, facing him now.

Not daring to look at her, he sighed. "Yeah, Jayden?"

She moved over so that she was laying her head on his shoulder. Then she lay her hand on his arm and absently rubbed his skin with her thumb. "I'm not scared of you."

He rested his head against hers. "That's good, Beautiful."

* * *

Early the next morning, Paige came to Dean's hotel room carrying a pair of pants and a shirt. When she saw the other dark haired girl in the room, she looked at Dean.

"Did you?" The British diva asked motioning between Dean and Jayden.

"No. Not in the least. She came to me last night looking for help." He said. "Thanks for the cloths." He said taking them from her.

Jayden was sitting on the bed, blankets pulled up over her lap. She was looking down at her hands, playing with her thumb nail on her right hand. She looked pale this morning, withdrawn. She had looked so peaceful in her sleep, Dean mused as he turned towards the only bed in the room.

"Anyway, thanks." Dean tossed the cloths onto the bed.

"Dean, can we talk?" Paige asked motioning to the bathroom.

The two of them walked into the bathroom where Paige hopped up onto the sink counter. Dean checked on Jayden before closing the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Luke Harper's daughter? Really? Are you looking for your death before you're thirty?" She asked him.

"You know me. I'm a flirt. That's what I do. I push the limits and seeing her with him, with Bray Wyatt, I just wanted to make her smile. There was no life in her face. That was the same thing I had to look at when growing up. Girls being abused by their fathers, by guys and no one did a fucking thing about it. I just know what it looked like. Especially when Wyatt was semi groping her in the hall."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm taking her with me. I have a week off, I'm heading to Vegas and she's coming with me."

"What about her Dad?"

"She's eighteen, she can do what she wants. But I want to convince her first."

Paige shrugged. "Then the best of luck to ya, Dean. I'll see you at your funeral." She patted him on the shoulder and then walked out of the bedroom. "And don't worry about the cloths, I need new ones anyway."

And then she left the hotel room. That just left Jayden and Dean in the room together. He looked at her as she was pulling on the pants. She had quickly dressed while Dean and Paige were in the bathroom.

"I need to ask you something." Dean said sitting on the bed and leaning over to look at her.

"What?"

"Wanna come with me to Vegas? I have a week off. I think I can sneak you out of here. You look a lot like Paige, so maybe it can work."

"Why would you want to take me to Vegas?"

"Simple, it's the big guy with tattoos, creepy beard and a southern accent."

She jerked at the mental image. Not that he was thrilled with it either but it was true. And Dean wasn't speaking about Luke Harper either.

"I'm his." She said.

"No you're not. You belong to you." Dean took her chin and made her look at him. "I have seen it all before, growing up. I saw the fear of girls who didn't want to go home. One of my best friends was like that. And then she killed herself because she didn't think asking for help would work. And I don't want you to be the same way."

Jayden placed her hand on his. "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Okay, I'll go to Las Vegas with you."

That was what he wanted to hear. His Jaybird was coming home with him.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to get Jayden out of the hotel with him without anyone seeing him or her. They got to the airport and boarded without much trouble either. And very rarely did Dean not hold her hand during all of this. He held her hand through the hotel lobby, out to the rental, on the way to the airport, while they waited for their flight and then even during the flight itself. And then while they waited at the luggage claim belt.

"Dude, did you kidnap Jayden?" Roman asked when he had called Dean's phone.

While on his cell phone, Dean and Jayden waited for his other luggage to show up. "Well, I asked her to come with me and she said yes. I don't think that constitutes kidnapping. And she is eighteen, meaning she is an adult and can do what she wants."

The Samoan acknowledged that with a grunt. "Yeah well, Wyatt is on a rampage. His precious is missing." Recently they had gone to see one of the Hobbit movies, hence that expression. "And Luke Harper is convinced she ran away."

"Who could blame her?"

"I don't. But you might be dead when you return."

"I'll fight for her and set her free if that's what I have to do." Dean glanced at Jayden as she stepped forward and grabbed the large suitcase. "I have to go, I want to get home and pass out before I do that out of order."

"I'll keep you updated about what is going on around here. You may get a phone call from management about this."

"I'll be waiting." Dean said before hanging up the connection. "Kay, Jayden, now off to find a taxi."

She looked at him as he took the second large suitcase. She didn't have anything with her, just the cloths that Paige gave her that morning and nothing else.

"Tomorrow we'll go cloths shopping for you." Dean said.

"I don't have the money." She grasped that small purse she had with her, the one that she brought with her to the hotel room the night before.

"That's because I'm buying."

"But..."

Dean stopped and turned to look at her. "You won't be fighting with me much longer, Babe. I'll do anything to make you happy and if you need anything I want you to tell me."

"Okay." She replied, her head hanging down.

"You really are a beautiful creature." Dean said, just so that she would look at him. And when she did he smiled. "Now come on, I want to get us home and sleeping in under an hour."

So that's what they did. They got outside and found a taxi that would take them into the city. With it being daylight, Jayden couldn't see all the lights that the city was famous for as they drove along the main strip. She craned her neck to look at all of the lights and the people, there were even go-go dancers standing out in front of one casino that they passed. Dean sat back, smiling as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand seeing the innocent child peeking out.

"Wait until you see it tonight." Dean said, making her look at him. "It's like a Christmas tree after dark around here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't be taking you to a casino. Dinner sound good to you, Babe?" He asked.

"Isn't this the place of all you can eat buffets?"

Dean laughed, resting his head against the back of the seat. "You could say that."

She went back to looking at the sights that Las Vegas was offering up to her at that moment. And yet she squeezed his hand in return, and he caught a smile even though she had half of her face towards him.

This girl, this woman was a beautiful creature, she really was. She came to him when she needed someone to help her and he was the one she chose. Why? He was the Lunatic everyone seemed to have issues with. He as just another guy that could hurt her, if that was the case. But he'd never hurt a woman, he'd die before that happened.

Finally they got to his condo, which had a locked entrance door and a guard posted there at all times.

"Hey Gary." Dean said to the front desk security guard.

"Mr. Ambrose, how was your time out?" The almost elderly man asked.

"Good, as usual. I won't be leaving until Sunday though. Oh, and she's staying with me for a little bit. I'm giving her an extra key."

"That's fine." He replied smiling at Jayden. She offered him a slight smile and a nod in return. "Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Ambrose."

With a wave, Dean guided Jayden over towards the elevators and hit the up button.

"I'm on the fifth floor in number fifty three." He said as the door opened.

His condo was just a small place, a two bedroom. He had his master bedroom and a second bedroom. Not wanting to push her, Dean guided her to the second slightly smaller room.

"Roman sleeps in here if he ever decides to sleep over. I have my own bathroom but the main bathroom is in the hall, that door." Dean said pointing to the door across the hall from hers. "I'm going to go drop off my stuff in my room and then drop dead afterwards. You should get some rest too. We had a long flight."

"Okay." She said quietly.

Dean left her to sleep off the flight. If he didn't get any sleep he would surely fall over dead. Keeping his door open a crack just in case he heard Jayden getting up, Dean passed out on his own bed without taking off his shoes or getting under the covers.

* * *

The first signs that Jayden was awake, was the fact that Dean felt his shoes being taken off. He opened his eyes and watched the dark haired fairy girl tug his shoes off, followed back his socks.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled, still tired and only half awake at that time.

"I wanted to make you comfortable." She said near painfully quiet.

He smiled as he lifted his head up. She was wearing his boxers and tank top again and no bra from what he could see. And she promptly started to crawl up the bed towards Dean. She went and laid her head on his shoulder, putting her hand on his arm, doing the same thing that she did the night before at his hotel.

All flirting aside, Dean was beginning to really enjoy this with her. Jayden and him laying in bed, her thumb rubbing lazy circles on his bicep. This was beginning to be great for him. Maybe a little too great.

"Dean."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I don't want to go back to Dad, or the crazy bearded southern man."

Kissing her head, Dean nodded into her hair. "I know you don't, Beautiful. And I'm sorry for not stopping the SOB from getting to you."

She shrugged. "You didn't know."

"Rumors around here tend to be true. Well there was the one where I spread the rumor about Seth Rollins having beard bugs."

Jayden busted out laughing, muffling it in his shoulder. Dean chuckled himself, looking at her. That innocence was what drew him to her. He saw her brown eyes, he saw her small dimples on her cheeks as she laughed. Dean couldn't help himself, he took her chin in his hand and turned it so that he could kiss her.

She jerked back slightly and looked at him. Jayden's eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted.

"I'm sorry." Dean sat up and got off his bed.

He knew he had done the wrong thing, he pushed her when she was still afraid. Jayden was a rose, which could break easily in his hand. Might as well just leave the beautiful creature alone until they could talk.

"Dean?" He heard her as he was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

The kitchen was small, like most of the rest of the place. So when Dean saw Jayden standing at the doorway, she was less than five feet from him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I've wanted to do it since you showed up." He shrugged his shoulder and turned around back to the coffee maker. "You're absolutely beautiful, Jayden. That's why I flirted with you during the match. You're just, you're absolutely beautiful. Your legs, that ass of yours, and it just got too much for me. I wanted to taste your mouth."

Then he felt her hand on his back, running up to his shoulder. "I came to you because I liked you."

He blinked, turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "And why do you like me?"

"Handsome, strong, nice hands." She looked down at his hand and took it in his. "When I was sixteen, when I graduated high school, Dad forced me to be around him and The Family. He and the rest of them, they would attack people and that didn't seem right to me. I couldn't understand why."

"You should have seen me when The Shield came on the scene." Dean looked at her with a coy smile.

"I did." She smiled. "I liked you then, when you three were the bad guys. Some of the girls said that the bad guys made the best lovers."

In a split second she was inches from his body, and then she reached up and tugged him down to her level so that she was the one kissing him.

He grabbed her butt and lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her back to his room. Jayden didn't stop him for what he did next. What happened was that Dean took her to where she needed to be, the first time for pure pleasure.

They kept that up for a few hours, of course taking breaks in between but Jayden didn't tell him to stop. She urged him, making him go over the edge with her time and time again. And he drove her to that edge in so many ways and places. In the kitchen, in the living room, bathroom, while they took a shower. He took her all over the place for the best experiences in her life.

And by that night the two of them lay in Dean's bed, covers drawn up around them, her head resting on his shoulder and Dean's hand rubbing her bare back. They had just done another pure bliss moment for them, leaving both breathing heavily and sated for what had occurred.

"What am I going to do?" Jayden finally spoke up.

"You need to talk to the Authority, they kind of run the shows now."

"I don't want to be near them."

"The Authority or your dad?" Dean asked as he rubbing his thumb against her bare shoulder.

"Both. You don't see the way that those people look at me. They, at least J And J, like to whistle at me. Dad would hear them but he's in league with The Authority and he wouldn't make them stop. One time, just recently, they stopped me in the hall. I wasn't a manager then, but started touching me and saying things like I'm sexy and they would love to climb in between my legs. I managed to run away, crying as I went. I don't want to be anywhere near them."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about it." Dean said and then rolled over on top of her settling between her legs again. "You're eighteen, which means you're an adult. You have a say at what you want in your life now. Do you want to go back to the WWE?"

She shrugged, pressing her knees against his hips. "I like being here."

"Good." Dean leaned down and kissed her, grinding up against her.

Jayden laughed against his mouth as her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

* * *

Dean's week off ended Sunday, the day he had to catch a flight out. He was expected back at Monday Night Raw down in Louisiana. And yet, people were still talking about Jayden Harper's disappearance, until she contacted Stephanie McMahon while waiting at the terminal to get on the plane.

"I was scared." She said over the phone with their boss. "I, I'm with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dean could hear Stephanie's shock over the speaker phone.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. Bray Wyatt wanted me but I didn't and I needed to get away."

For being a heartless wench, Stephanie sighed in response. "Do you want to stop being your Dad's valet and manager?"

Dean's brows arched. She was letting Jayden choose? That kind of didn't sound right. Of course nothing good ever came out of dealing with The Authority.

"Yes, I want that. I don't want to be near Bray Wyatt either."

"And who would you like to be a manager for?"

Jayden looked at Dean, who shrugged in response. "I want to manage my boyfriend."

Now it was Stephanie's turn to be confused. "Yeah about that. Who exactly are you seeing?"

"Dean Ambrose."

"You're dating Dean Ambrose?" She nearly shrieked.

Dean could hear Seth Rollins in the background choking. Then there was the J &amp; J duo who were asking questions at once. This mean that apparently Stephanie was allowing the rest of The Authority to listen in on the conversation with her speaker phone.

"Wouldn't you like to manage with us?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I want to be with my boyfriend. He's the one that makes me feel safe." Jayden responded. "He hasn't made sexual advancements towards me, and says stupid things." That was when she got serious. "I have been spoken out of turn by J &amp; J Security before and they are not the ones I wish to be around. So if I can't manage my boyfriend then I want nothing to do with this wrestling company. I'll quit and go to college like I want to do."

Wow, being around him, Jayden started acting like him. Now she had a back bone. That thought made Dean smile to himself.

"Okay. I'll let your father know. You're now Dean Ambrose's manager." Stephanie relented.

"Thank you, Stephanie. I'll see you at Monday Night Raw tomorrow." And then Jayden hung up the phone.

"That's my girl." Dean smiled as he leaned over and kissed her slightly.

From over head their plane was called. The two of them picked up their stuff and headed for the terminal, with every intent on getting to their seats and heading out without any issues.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"What was I going to say? That I want to manage Dean Ambrose? Then they'd ask why I would want to do that."

"I'm not saying I disagree with you. Hell, I would rather everyone know that I am with you than with anyone else." He smiled from behind her. "I'm glad you made it very clear that you didn't want anything to do with J &amp; J, or anyone else but me."

Jayden didn't look back at him so she didn't see Dean smiling.

* * *

They arrived at the arena the next day for Monday Night Raw. Dean had his gear bag with him, Jayden had a backpack of the cloths that she was going to wear out to the match Dean was in, against Seth Rollins.

"Dean, I'm not sure what to expect tonight." She said as they found an unused room in the arena.

The older man looked down at her. "I don't know either. But if you stick with me, I'm sure you'll be okay."

He hoped he was right. The last thing she needed was to get stuck in a hall with both Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt. From the look on her absolutely beautiful face, Dean knew how scared she was at that moment.

"What if Bray interferes?" She asked as he closed the door behind her.

"I won't lie, Babe. Run like hell. Don't wear heels tonight, wear something you can run in. Your dad is a lumbering dickhead, no offense to that. He's not fast and Wyatt is a fat southern fried pork roll. I doubt you'll have an issue with out running them in a pinch."

Even though she was at about five foot nothing, Dean and her had taken jogs out in the desert and she was a great runner. Like a lot of shorter wrestlers, she was fast. He had no doubt that she would out run J and J in their fancy suits.

Dean started changing for that night. He had a promo to do, introducing his new manager. He wanted to do that and Jayden was okay with it also. When he turned to look at her, she already had her top on but she was trying to look for her jeans that were in her backpack. She was bending over and Dean smiled, seeing the conture of her ass and the stretch of her panties.

"Looking good there, Jaybird." Dean said as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Can you stay like that for a little bit?" He asked, a quirk of a smile playing at his lips.

"Okay, Dean."

He walked over to the door and locked it, so that he could have her all to himself. Jayden stayed in that bent over position, with her hands on the bench that she was leaning on and her legs slightly spread out. She didn't look at him in fear as he unzipped his pants and pushing his cock out of his jeans.

Resting his dick on the cleft of her ass, Dean leaned over her back, kissing up her shoulder while reaching down in between her legs.

"Do you think of anything else?" She asked.

"With you, yeah sure. But sometimes I forget to stuff that I need. Like to eat, half of the time you make it hard for me to breathe because you're so beautiful." He responded slipping his finger in between her swollen folds. "You're intoxicating, Jaybird. You're my Jaybird and no one else's."

"Oh Dean." She said in a way that sounded like she was worshiping his words.

He continued to stimulate her, making her wet to the touch. She keened a word of praise as grabbed onto the bench with both hands.

"Do you want me, Beautiful?" Dean asked, his own hardness painful as he thought about burying deep within the girl.

"Yes, please." She whimpered, her knees buckling slightly.

Pulling back slightly, Dean aligned himself with her heat and eased himself into her. She squeaked at the intrusion of his large cock. That was one of the things that Dean noticed about Jayden when they were having sex, she wasn't a screamer, she would make small sounds and moan when she hit her orgasm. But never once did she scream his name.

"Dean, condom?" He heard her ask.

"Fuck, no, Baby." Dean grunted out as he sped harder into her. "Pill?"

"Yes!" She nearly yelled. Ha! She did yell. Maybe he could get her to do that again.

"Am I hurting you, Bird?" He asked.

"No, no, it feels so good. It hurts so good." She said.

Soon his thrusts were becoming irregular and his own built up release threatened to come out of him. His hips were hitting hers with so much force he was sure that he would leave bruises. Sure all of their other escapades were more tamed with her testing her own sexual needs and wants but he had never done such a dominant thing to her. That little voice in the back of his head told him to slow down, to not hurt her, but his inner demons were cheering him on into a mind blowing release.

He jerked to a stop, his dick pulsing in her core, and a few milliseconds later her own walls collapsed around him, milking him further.

"Did I really hurt you, Jayden?" Dean asked as he pulled out of her.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "A little, but it was worth it, Dean. I enjoyed it. I stopped thinking about everyone else and thought about what you were doing to me." She said as she pulled up her panties.

Dean readjusted himself, which seemed near impossible with her still only half clothed. He had to physically turn away from her just to get his returning hard on to settle down. That required him to get into his jeans and tank top that he usually wore for his matches and then his boots.

"What are you going to say in your promo?" Jayden asked as she slipped on her own pair of jeans to mimic his ring gear, only these were great looking jeans on her shapely legs.

"Whatever I want to say. Probably get me involved in a storyline with your old man." Dean responded. "And trust me I will get him back, I will get him back for what he agreed to do for Bray." He looked at her.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"I promise, there is never going to be a time when you're alone in the arenas. I will make sure of that."

He looked over at the door as if expecting there to be someone knocking on it. Maybe he was. Dean knew Roman was on the card for that night, he had his own match against Kane. Dean had a chance at Seth but there was one little hitch. J and J Secutity. Yeah, those assholes would...

"Hey Babe, can I talk to you about the match?" Dean suddenly turned towards Jayden with an evil smile on his face.

At first she looked scared about what he was telling her to do. But after discussing it, even giving her that little key chain to hold onto, Jayden was looking a lot more comfortable about his plan.

* * *

The promo was cut with no issue. All Jayden had to do was stand against the wall while Dean ranted and raved about The Authority.

"Oh and Luke Harper, I know you made a deal with the Devil. Don't worry, your daughter is in perfect and capable hands." Dean said moving back towards her. "So if you or Bray Wyatt think you can just take her back, you'll have a fight on your hands that neither of you will survive. Do I make myself clear?" He threatened the camera that was filming them together.

After that part Dean walked off screen with his arm securely draped over her shoulders.

Roman Reigns decided to meet up with them as they were waiting in the locker room for the match that Dean was in.

"Hey. What's the word around the halls?" Dean asked his former Shield brother.

"Your actions, with her. Hi, Jayden. I'm Roman." The Samoan man introduced himself, holding out his hand to the small and patite woman.

Shyly, she shook his hand. "Hi, Roman."

"Some think that you kidnapped her for a week. Others say that Bray Wyatt raped her and..."

"That part was true." Jayden looked down. "Dad gave me to Wyatt, for being the good family member."

"Fuck, shit, I mean, uh, sorry." Roman rubbed the back of his neck while trying to find a good way to say that sentence.

"I went to Dean because he didn't seem like the others." She looked at Dean who nodded. "I just turned eighteen, and I didn't want to be around Dad, or Bray and I heard that Dean was leaving for Vegas for a week and I went with him."

Roman looked at Dean and offered a small smile. "I can see why you would do that. Yet I couldn't help but overhear earlier this morning at the hotel diner, boyfriend?"

"I had to say something. We are involved in some way, but I didn't want to give an explanation as to why I would want to manager Dean Ambrose, or make up a lie that I am not used to saying. Dean, he's a," she couldn't think of a right way to finish that sentence. "He's intense. And he's right when he wants to be."

"When I want to be?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, I had to say something. You were right about this week. I needed to leave and relax without anyone breathing down my neck."

Roman laughed a little. "Just so you know, Bray is running around here looking for you. If you're going to be here until your match, you might want to lock it when I leave." Shortly after that he did leave, closing the door behind him.

Dean got up and locked the door. "Well, time for my pre-show work out."

Jayden accompanied Dean in his work out. They did push ups but it was the sit ups that were her favorite. And as for stretching, Jayden knew that would make Dean limber for the match that was coming up. These warm up routines were a great way for Dean to break the time before his match. It also gave Jayden and Dean something to bond over.

"Mr. Ambrose." He looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Stay here." Dean told Jayden as he pushed himself off the cold cement floor.

A quick check on the other side of the door showed him that it was a stage manager who was standing there. A quicker glance around showed that it was just this man.

"You're on in ten minutes, Mr. Ambrose."

Ducking back in the locker room, Dean motioned for Jayden to follow. She got up off the floor and pulled down her tank top and followed Dean out of the room, liking the way that he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Once they got to Gorilla that was when Jayden started getting nervous. She would look around, making sure that she didn't see her father or Bray Wyatt.

"Hi." Even Dean turned around at the voice of his former Shield partner.

The moment Jayden saw that J &amp; J were there, shifted so that she put herself against Dean's other side, which put him between the men and her. Dean, though out of respect for her, didn't try to make a big scene.

"Think twice about going anywhere near her." The threat came from Dean and was directed towards the two security enforcers of Seth Rollins.

"Word around here says Luke Harper sold you to the Devil." Seth said, looking at Jayden.

She shrugged, refusing to look at him.

Dean shook his head, telling the Authority member to stop. The other two men hadn't said anything. Probably because of what Jayden had told Stephanie McMahon over the phone.

When Dean's music came on, Jayden flinched at the near sonic boom that the fans were giving off.

"You'll be great, Jaybird." He whispered into her ear, pushing her dark hair out of the way to do so.

With a nod, she walked out onto that stage with Dean, blinking at the bright lights that flashed and twinkled around here. The first time with her father, it seemed worse. Now everyone was cheering, mainly for Dean but with his arm still secured around her shoulders they made their way down to the ring together. Dean knew how hard it was for her, being forced into this whole mess and that was why he had a plan.

Dean slid into the ring, after motioning for Jayden to stay close to the announcers' table. At least she would be safer on that side. But if Bray and Luke were to break in on the match, well she needed to get out of there some way. The least Dean could hope for was Jayden running through the crowd.

He saw her playing with the thing in her hand, which looked like a small flashlight. She looked up at him, fear in her brown eyes. Yet, he knew he had given what she needed to know about getting out of danger, all with that little object in her hands.

The match itself was straight forward as any other. Dean Ambrose versus The Wild Card Seth Rollins, Mr. Money in the Bank. Dean could easily out do the slighter man, if he could just keep still. Dean was a more technical wrestler than Seth's high flying agility. But the match was evenly solid on both of their sides. Until the crowd gave away that something wasn't right.

Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper were making their way down the ramp, heading straight towards the ring. J and J were calling for Seth to get out of there as Luke slid in. Bray Wyatt was marching his fat ass over towards Jayden.

"Get out of here, Jayden!" Dean hollered trying to untangle himself from Seth, trying to get to the ropes that separated him from her.

But she didn't. While Dean was getting the royal shit kicked and hit out of him, Jayden was facing off with the demon that had taken her innocence from her the week before. He stood a foot taller than her and that beard made his already large figure look even bigger than she had remembered. But it was the junction between Bray's shoulder and neck that she was looking at. All she needed to do was jab there, press the button and watch as he was the one to writhe in pain. That was her wish at least. Her plan was total different than what she was wishing.

"You belong to me." Bray said in his thick southern drawl.

"I belong to myself." She retorted. "Dad sold me to you. For what? So that you can get your sick jollies off?"

"You belong to me, Jayden Lea Harper. You're my wife."

He grabbed her left wrist, preoccupying himself with that one touch made shoving the small concealed taser right into his neck a whole lot easier. And with a push of the button, the electricity from the taser send Bray Wyatt to his knees. She counted to five before letting go of the button and watching him slump to the floor in pure shock. And then her attention went back to the ring.

Dean was sure that he was not going to be seeing straight for a long time. He was flat on his back, trying to defend his face from the hard punches that he was enduring from Luke Harper. But what happened next was something of a miracle. Dean saw Jayden come up, wrap her arm around Luke's head before pushing the taser into the crook of his neck. Exactly how Dean had taught her when he gave her the taser. For five seconds, Dean even counted, electricity was pumped into Luke's body and when Jayden pulled the taser away, she pushed him backwards so that he would slump away from Dean.

"Dean!" She stepped around her father's fallen body and knelt next to him. "Oh Dean."

Even with his eyes getting swelled shut, he could see that she was starting to cry. "I'm okay, Jaybird." He said, smiling at her even if his split lip was telling him not to.

Helping him sit up, Jayden wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, earning praise from the audience. With the match called on account of Bray Wyatt and her father interfering there wasn't much left for Dean to do that night. All he wanted to do was get backstage, get cleaned up and get back to the hotel room. Hopefully in that exact order.

Jayden never left his side. She helped him out of the ring, the ref took Dean's right arm and draped it over his shoulders so that he could help Dean backstage. The crowd was all but forgotten to both Dean and Jayden as they headed for the medical area while the ring side medics tended to Luke and Bray.

"I have something to tell you, Jaybird." Dean said as he pressed a cloth to his lip.

She looked at him as she took off his wrist wraps.

"Yeah, Dean."

"I want to let you go." She looked at him, even if he couldn't make out what her pretty face he was sure that she looked shocked. "This isn't your life. Your life is away from this shit hole."

"Dean, I...I want to be with you."

"You will be, but not here in the WWE. Go to college in Vegas. Take care of the condo, I don't care what you do. I don't want you here anymore." Dean said, his voice becoming stern. "You told Stephanie that if you couldn't be my manager then you would go to college like you wanted." He said, remembering that conversation. "I want you to be happy. My happiness is here, it's in wrestling but I know your happiness isn't. It's not here, it's not what I do."

Jayden didn't say anything for a while. She stood between his knees, her thumb rubbing circles in his skin. Dean knew she was thinking about it.

"You know you should." Dean tried to insist again. "Bray won't be hunting you, your father won't know where you are and he won't get you to come back on the road. I'll come back when I can. You know it and I know it, this is not the life you need to be in."

She finally got his wrist wraps off and he felt her put his hand to his cheek. "I'm free to do what I want?" She asked.

"Yeah, Jaybird, you are." He said.

"Then I'm free. As long as you watch me fly, right?"

He smiled again. "Yeah, I would never want to miss that chance to see you fly." And regardless of the pain in his head and face, he pulled her towards him.

They met halfway with a tinder kiss. For Jayden it wasn't to hurt Dean any worse. For Dean, it was to show his commitment to her.

Dean knew that this road wasn't going to be an easy one for either of them. He knew he would call on the friends he had, people like Roman Reigns and Paige, to help him.

He knew that his fight with Bray was no where near done. He took Bray Wyatt's song bird, he stole her away.

That was because he wanted to let her fly free, so that way she could always be his Beautiful Creature.

His sweet Jaybird.

* * *

**I was going through some of my stuff and noticed I hadn't given Dean his own one shot. So I did. A very long one shot. Writing short stories are not really my thing but I liked this one. And I hope you guys did, too. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
